


In A Universe

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Furry, M/M, Male Solo, Oral Sex, Peeping, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Got a request for this pairing, so here we go.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Argit
Kudos: 14





	In A Universe

**Author's Note:**

> An Old Fic Repost

Argit was camped outside of Ben's house. He scurried up a tree to peek into Ben's window. Licking his lips, he watched as Ben took off his clothes. ´Kevin your a damn fool for letting this sexy ass go untapped.'  
  
Ben peeled off his clothing unaware of being watched. Argit felt his manhood throb as Ben's naked form could be seen. Pants, shirt, boxers and socks all joined a pile to be washed. The brunette had a long day and he was looking forward to a nice shower.  
  
Argit drooled, eyeing his soccer player body, every inch of him was slim perfection. Looking him up and down, he nearly moaned when Ben bent over to remove his boxers, his sexy rear stuck up, looking so sexy. His crotch was exposed and was shaved clean, his cock was long reaching 7 inches soft. Top or bottom, he would make a good mate. ´I can see why Blonko wants to ride Benny-boy's cock, to bad for him he's gonna be mine!'  
  
Sadly his peep show ended as Ben grabbed a towel and left to take a shower. Argit scurried up to his window and used one of his quilts to pick the lock and he slipped into his room. He moved over to the pile of clothes and took Ben's underwear and brought it to his nose. He sniffed the garment and sighed at the delicious scent, it was no wonder so many aliens wanted him, he was practically oozing sex pheromones.  
  
He slipped his hand into his pants, he pumped his rod letting the musk amplify his pleasure. “Oh yeah baby that's the stuff."  
  
The door opened and a wet Ben Tennyson walked into the room. “Argit? What the hell?" The naked boy gasped, seeing the alien boy with his hand down his pants while sniffing his underwear.  
  
“Umm this isn't what it looks like?" He said with a cheesy grin. Ben wasn't amused, and he went for the omnitrix.  
  
“You are so out of here!" Before he could go hero Argit spooked and hit him with a sleeping needle. The hero collapsed, snoozing a peaceful sleep. ´Sorry bout that, but had to keep you from going hero,' He thought and he dragged the naked boy to his bed. He removed his towel and used it to bind his hands, making sure the omnitrix was untouchable. He took in the boy's sexy wet form. 'This is a chance I can't let slip by me!'  
  
He started licking Ben's chest, letting his tongue brush over his chest, swirling around his nipple making it hard. He replaced his tongue with his hand and began to pinch and rub the hard nub with his fingers while he worked his tongue over to his other nipple. The pleasure reached Ben even in his sleep, he moaned softly as his cock started to rise.  
  
Argit noticed the reaction and smirked. He upped his teasing, working Ben to full arousal just from playing with his nipples.  
  
The brunette's moans urged the alien boy on, he began to travel lower, licking from his chest to his stomach, flicking his tongue over his navel. That earned a sharp gasp and he bucked off his bed.  
  
Argit pulled back and removed his own clothing, freeing his hard 7 inch pecker and furry balls. Despite what people believed he wasn't an animal, his cock was very human in shape.  
  
He went to Ben's crotch and took as big whiff of his pure scent. He smelled so good, he could get addicted to his scent. He brought his hand to fondle his balls while he took his arousal into his mouth and began sucking him.  
  
The pleasure tore at the effects if his spines, and he pulled Ben awake. The hero moaned as he opened his bleary eyes and gasped seeing Argit with his mouth around his cock. “Argit ahh!" He moaned throwing his head back.  
  
Argit growled around Ben's aroused length, sending the most pleasing vibrations through him. “Ah Argit stop gonna!" His sentence cut off as his body fell over the edge and he came. Thick ropes of fun shot into the alien's mouth. He collected the first few ribbons on his tongue and moaned at the taste. He started swallowing the rest and his own body found release. He came shooting thin ropes of seed onto his bed.  
  
Ben was blessed out so Argit went to the next round. The hero was still hard, truly impressive stamina. He got some lube from his pants pocket ad covered Ben's length in it.  
  
Argit straddled his waist positioning his huge rod at his willing hole. He'd trained his body to be the perfect top and bottom, and since he wanted to win Ben over bottoming now was the best way.  
  
To the hero's surprise he sank down onto his cock with ease, found down half his huge length in one go, in no time he was sinking down till the full thing was inside. Ben moaned at the tightness. “Argit, have you done this before, your really tight!"  
  
“I've used toys but I wanted you to be the one who took my virginity." He said blushing, and Ben had to admit that tugged at his heart a bit. He started moving, riding up and down his arousal.  
  
“So big oh man fuck!" The alien boy moaned, he was panting in pleasure. His cock was back with a vengeance, bobbing and dripping pre cum all over Ben's stomach.  
  
Ben looked at him, his eyes full of joy and pleasure. He was loving riding his cock, it was a pure and honest look that couldn't be faked.  
  
His insides began to tighten when he pulled up, and he relaxed as he sank back down. This technique had Ben moaning in pleasure and his release began building up. Argit was in the same shape, the  
  
friction inside him felt so good, it had hiss cock oozing precum, but he wanted Ben to him first.  
  
He brought his tail down to his puckered hole, he thrust in and Ben gasped. His whole body shook as his tail slipped in and wiggled inside. “Argit!"  
  
“Ben!" He moaned, he synced his thrusts with his tail aiming for their sweet spots. The two had seen stars before, but nothing compared to having that sweet bundle of nerves hit. Ben came first, his toes curled as he bucked off the bed, his cock buried deep inside him, hitting the sweet spot as he came. Each spurt of cum hit the boy's pleasure button and Argit's eyes rolled up as he hit his climax hard.  
  
He shot his load all over Ben's chest and stomach. He collapsed panting, and the two panted; coming down from their sex high.  
  
Ben was the first to speak. “So this wasn't some weird game you really like me?"  
  
“Yes! You have no idea, your like cat nip for aliens. To be honest I didn't think I had a shot with you so I did what I could to satisfy my urges. Are you mad?"  
  
He took a deep breath. “No," he said and Argit looked at him in shock. “Just next time you want to have sex with me,try asking me out first."  
  
“Next time?" He said with a smirk.  
  
“Shut up, there won't be a next time if you don't untie me!" He snapped and Argit was quick to move, he began undoing his bonds. With his arms free he embraced him. The alien boy cuddled up to him and the two fell asleep.  
  
-x-  
  
Argit's joy was short lived after Kevin and Rook found out what he did. The two chased him all across Under Town trying to punish him. Ben would intervene should it go to far, but the pervert did deserve punishment. “Ben help!"  
  
“Your doing fine!"  
  
“Wahh!"  
  
“Doing fine." He said before drinking his smoothy. He wasn't going to let them kill Argit, they were boyfriends after all. Maybe in another life he would have chosen Rook or Kevin but his heart had chosen Argit.  
  
End


End file.
